The Price of Anger
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Edward and Rosalie have just found out why Edward’s room is such a mess. Punishments abound!
1. The Price of Anger

**_TITLE: The Price Of Anger_**

**_SUMMARY: Edward and Rosalie have just found out why Edward's room is such a mess. Punishments abound!_**

**_PAIRINGS: Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie_**

**_WARNING: XXX rated. Bit of bondage. Hardcore sex. Just another typical PSV fic! Plus, Steven is back!_**

**_A/N: Dedicated to gossipcullen who implanted this bunny. I hope it plays out as you wanted!_**

**_I know the Isabella thing is what Emmett does…but it worked here with Edward purring her full name. You'll see what I mean…_**

**_Right, well, Edward and Rosalie have just come back from their little hunting trip…and have just found out why Edward and Bella needed their room rebuilding! They aren't happy bunnies. So, they put their vampire heads together…and decide to punish their naughty, naughty partners…_**

**_ENJOY! AND REVIEW!!_**

EdwardPOV

I stood in the doorway of our room, my jaw hanging open. What the fuck happened? My music! My books! They're not in order, they aren't where they should be, they're all over the place, the walls are damaged, there's a hole in the window, the ceilings got huge cracks in it, and what the fuck has happened to my couch? Did Bella and Emmett get high?! Can vampires get high?!

"BELLA!"

"Yes, darling?"

"What happened to our room?" I recognize that expression on her face. If she was human she'd be scarlet in the face. "What. Did. You. Do?!" I snarl through gritted teeth. She looks determinedly at the ceiling. I growl.

RPOV

"Emmett, baby, what happened to your jeans?" I look at them, puzzled by the fact that a perfectly serviceable (not to mention my favourites) pair of jeans that were perfect three days ago are now in shreds.

"Uh - I - I got into a fight with a grizzly." I narrow my eyes at him.

"When?"

"Uh - the day before you all came home."

"No you didn't Emmett. Your eyes are the wrong colour to have hunted."

"I uh - I didn't hunt."

"So you expect me to believe that you got into a fight with a grizzly - and you didn't hunt it?"

"Gotta go." He flees. I storm towards Bella and Edward's room, intending to take it out with her. Blondes aren't so dumb, no matter what they say. I'm not stupid. I can put two and two together and make four.

I bump into Edward.

"Is Bella around?"

"Is Emmett around?" We snarl simultaneously. He nods at me to go first.

"I want to know why Emmett's jeans are wrecked."

"And I want to know why our room is wrecked!"

"They wrecked your room?"

"Yes, they did, and Bella is rather stupid about it. And she's also disappeared."

"Now that's funny - so has Emmett."

We talked about it for a long time. And we figured it out. Especially after Edward ran after Peter and Charlotte and got that image of Bella in only her underwear and his shirt - and we got it. We howled with laughter for a long, long time. All we had to do was look at Emmett's jeans and we'd start again. It just seemed so _unlikely_! Bella hates Emmett - or seems to, and Emmett always seems to take delight in pissing her off to the point where she storms out the house. And now they've shagged each other so hard Edward and Bella need their room rebuilt.

Oh dear God, that's funny.

When we'd calmed down, we discussed what we were going to do. It wasn't like we were bothered about the cheating - monogamy isn't really that important in the Cullen house (look, after a century of the same person, it gets…routine. Don't look at me in that tone of voice, you'd get bored too.) and so it isn't an issue. No, we just want to have a little fun.

And I want an excuse to tie Emmett to a chair and tease him till he's begging me to let him fuck me. Because the sex is just fantastic. And Edward wants to do bondage with Bella, and this seems like the perfect opportunity. So we call them.

"Emmett, it's Rose."

"Look, Rose, about the jeans…it wasn't a grizzly. I uh - I introduced Bella to the Cullen family policy on monogamy, and why it is a bad thing."

"I know, Emmett, it's OK. Me and Edward sort of figured that one out."

"So, you aren't mad that she ruined your favourite jeans? Cause she is sorry, y'know. She's just too scared to say it to your face."

"Well, yeah I am a little mad at her - you looked so good in those jeans."

"But she's OK to face you?"

"Yeah, I won't hurt her, I promise. But, you see, Emmett, I have this little problem…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I just remembered what you look like naked…and now I'm like, horny…and I was wondering…if you'd come home…and do that thing you do that makes me feel better?"

"I'm on my way - five minutes." He hangs up with a quiet click. I smirk as I look at myself in the mirror. The black corset hugs my figure, the leather heels lengthen my legs and the hold up stockings leave inches of tantalising thigh to tease him with. I'm going to make him suffer. Who says dead men can't have heart attacks?

EdwardPOV

"Bella?"

"Edward, I swear, I didn't set out to fuck Emmett, it just kinda happened!"

"Oh, Bella." I purr. I actually hear her swallow. "You think I'm just going to let it go? You could have destroyed my music collection…you were a very, very bad girl. And bad girls must be _punished_, Isabella." Did she just moan?

"I will be two minutes." She hangs up. And I sit back in the chair and wait, quietly.

She comes through the door to the study, having found the note downstairs telling her to do so. I would have done this in our room, but hey, she wrecked it.

"Come in Bella." The room is darkened, but I know she'll still be able to see me, sitting behind the desk, waiting. Waiting for her. Her eyes settle on me. I see them glow in the darkness. Amber. Beacons. God, she's beautiful.

"Come here Bella. Come to me." She crosses the room swiftly, coming to a stop in front of me, her legs bare under her pointlessly short skirt, her shirt half unbuttoned already. I can see the lace edge of her bra. "Have you been a bad girl, Isabella?"

"Yes." She all but breathes at me.

"You will call me 'Sir' tonight, Bella."

"Yes…Sir." I reach out and clasp my hand around her wrist. I pull her closer, so she's pressed up against my knees. I run one hand up her thigh, stopping at the hem of her skirt.

"Look at this Bella. You call this clothing? Is this how you seduced Emmett? Dressing like a slut? You can see your bra here," I say, pressing one long finger to her cleavage, just above the button on her blouse. She inhales sharply, but doesn't answer, her eyes flaring with lust. "Answer me, Bella." I growl the demand.

"Yes, Sir. Although, I was wearing jeans when Emmett fucked -"

"That will do." I say, making my voice cold. She falls silent immediately. "Good girl," I say, caressing her thigh. I feel her relax - and I act.

I circle her. She's tied down, spread out, waiting for me. She hasn't even tried to escape. I tear her clothes away, leaving her naked and at my mercy. I stroke her pussy, slowly, torturously. She writhes. Moans. I caress her clit. She bucks her hips, moaning.

"No, Isabella, you must stay still," I whisper to her. I trail my fingers, just lightly, over stomach, breasts, hips, legs, face, lips. She whimpers. "You don't make a sound now." She bites on her bottom lip, and her eyes flutter closed. "Look at me Isabella." Her eyes fly open.

"Edward," she moans.

"You call me Sir!" She jumps at my raised voice. I slap her hip. She bites her bottom lip, trying to obey me, to not make a sound. But her eyes widen as I pick up the whip I'd lain on the desk. And I see them flare, and then go black. The slap of leather on skin echoes round the study. I grab her hair in one hand and yank her head to the side, devouring her neck with my mouth. I bite, enough to make her feel me, feel the venom, feel the sting. She writhes. I let the whip trail over her pussy, and she tenses, goes rigid. I recognize the expression on her face. "You don't come till I tell you to." She whimpers. I slap her face, letting go of her hair. "NO SOUND!" I bark. I hit her again, the whip making delicious sounds as it connects with her skin. My erection is pressing against my pants, begging for release, so hard it hurts. I straddle her hips, and drop the whip. I can do more with just my hands. I slap her again. I pull her breasts, enjoying the way her nipples perk at the least touch. I pinch them, and she doesn't seem to be able to help moaning. "You like this, don't you? Being tied up and spread out, being dominated like the submissive little _whore_ you are. You like it - see how wet you are," I say silkily, reaching behind me and slipping a finger into her passage. I hold my finger up so she can see it. "Look at this. So wet, so very wet. You're nothing but a wanton slut, Isabella! Do you like this? Answer me!"

"Yes…Sir, please…Sir…"

"Please what, Isabella?"

"Sir…please…I need you inside me…I need to come Sir…I need you," she whimpers.

"You're my wanton little slut Isabella, do you understand me? You're mine and after tonight, you'll never want another man. You're mine, aren't you, little slut?"

"Yes, Sir…I'm yours, I'm your wanton little slut!" She screams in frustration. I love her, fucking hell, I love her when she's like this, right on the edge, ready to come from the slightest little thing. I wriggle up her body, grappling with the zipper on my jeans. I get myself out. Her eyes flash again - but this time it isn't with lust, it's with a smirk. Her lips curve and she deliberately licks her lips.

"Suck me," I command. I lean over her mouth, and she takes me eagerly, her tongue, teeth, lips, all moving together, all caressing me in the way only Bella can.

BPOV

If I could hate him, I would. He knows how close I am, how wet I am, how tightly coiled I am waiting for him, desperate for him, _needing_ him like addicts need drugs. If I don't get him, I'm sure I will explode. But right now, I can't focus on annoyed.

I can only focus on my desire, on his obvious need, and I intend to exploit him, bring him to the edge tease him like he teased me.

EPOV

God, she's a sin. If vampires get heaven, then this will be mine. Bella, Bella, all Bella, focused entirely on her, on my wanton girl, the girl who can make me feel so fucking good with just one touch. I feel the tightening in my balls. I'm going to come. And then she stops. Her mouth stops moving. I glower at her, and pull away. My hand closes round her throat. Her body arches towards me.

"I never gave you permission to stop, Isabella."

"Sir…I…you…need…god…need you to fuck me!" I position myself between her spread legs, rubbing her clit roughly. She tries to get closer. I put my hand on her stomach to hold her down, and lick, my tongue delving between her folds, her juices running down my chin, flowing into my mouth. God, she tastes so good. She shrieks, curses, writes under my hands, her skin almost burning. And then she comes, screaming my name, arching off the desk. I take everything she gives me, and then I kiss her, letting her taste herself on my mouth. She kisses me back with enough passion to set my skin on fire. Never mind her, I can't hold on any longer. I position myself, and thrust into her. With a scream that could have shattered glass, she breaks the ropes and wraps arms and legs around me. She yanks my head down to hers, crushing our lips together and battling for dominance. I win, and she surrenders her mouth to mine. She brings her hips up to meet mine, I hit a spot inside her, and she clamps down around my cock like a vice. I can't hold back, and I bellow a curse as I join her.

My arms won't support me, and she wraps her arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"I'll have to be bad more often…Sir."

**_A/N:Rose and Emmett have to wait until the next chapter. I don't think I could handle having them both at the same time *phew*. Can you please review, telling us what you think? The next chapter will be much the same, except Rosalie will be the dominate one…_**

**_Trust me people, it will be lemon tart, with lemon ice-cream and a generous helping of lemon sauce. Don't know when I'll get it up, but it is my priority!_**

**_Review please!_**

**_Oh, and I need a little help…_**

**_I'm writing an Emmett/Jacob story…but when that is finished, I'm going to begin work on a story focused on Bella and Alice…who are street prostitutes, forced to work by a violent and sadistic pimp. Alice tries to run, and gets killed by the pimp. Bella is snatched from the streets by the cops…but her pimp is not far behind. Placed into witness protection, DI's Carlisle and Emmett are her guards._**

**_The help I need is thus:_**

**_1) Which one does she get together with, or is it another Cullen OR Jacob OR should she stay single?_**

**_2) What's her pimps name?_**

**_3) Suggest a title._**

**_Can you not review answering these questions, but PM me instead? If you don't, I guess I'll manage *looks sad*, but I'd like your help._**

**_So review, tell me what you thought of the Edward dom!!_**


	2. You've Been Bad

**_For Oriana De La Rose: In my prayers. This chapter is especially dedicated to you! PSV XXX. I'm so glad you're improving. Be strong and keep going!_**

**_You've Been Bad_**

EmmettPOV

"You've been such a bad boy, Emmett Cullen. You must be punished…"

I'd rushed in the door , and into our bedroom. And frozen where I stood. The room was darkened, candles were flickering, and she was sitting on the bed, looking every inch a goddess. Jesus.

"Rose?" She throws herself into my arms and kisses me. I seize her by the waist and drag her close. She rubs herself against me, purring like a cat. And then I'm in a chair, and she's bending over me, whispering in my ear.

"You've been such a bad boy, Emmett Cullen. You must be punished…"

RPOV

I circle him, a hunter round her prey. He's mine tonight, all mine, only mine. I stop right in front of him, bending towards him. Letting him see my breasts pushed high in the corset. He makes to touch me, but I still his hands,

"No, Emmett, you mustn't touch. This is your _punishment_." He groans.

"Rose, _please_," he begs. I smile. He's already wanting me, already begging - and I haven't even started. I run my nails down his front, hooking my fingers in the hem, yanking it up, over his head. I cup him through his jeans. He moans, and I massage him gently. And then I back off. He snarls, but doesn't move. He knows I'll run if he does.

I put my hands behind me, turning my back so he can watch me pull the laces of corset I wear loose. I do it slowly, knowing that this will torture him more than anything.

EmmettPOV

I ache - literally. My cock is throbbing, and everything inside me screams at me to jump her bones, and fuck her until she screams and begs me to let her orgasm. But I don't, because then she wouldn't let me. And now she's making me watch her do a strip-tease. I watch the laces of that damn corset fall away, one by one. Centimetre by centimetre, her back is revealed to me. And then she throws the corset onto the bed. She is actually trying to kill me.

She hooks her thumbs in the lacy excuse for panties, and wriggles them down her legs. Oh God, she's naked… She walks slowly across the room, opening a drawer, pulling something out that I can't see because she's in the way. I'm harder than I thought possible. My balls are going to fucking explode. Jesus, but I need her. She turns back round - and flexes the riding crop she carries.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

She runs the point down my chest, stopping at the waistband of my jeans.

"Have you been very bad, Emmett? Do you _deserve_ to be punished?" she purrs.

"Yes," I grunt, fighting for control. She straddles me, and sits herself down on the tell-tale bulge in my jeans. She wriggles her hips, grinding her pussy into me. She moans, her head dropping back a little. She leans forwards and bites my neck, just gently. And then she hits me - hard - with the crop. And the only thing it does is make me harder.

"Do you want me, Emmett? Do you want to fuck me?" she murmurs, sucking gently where my pulse would beat.

"Yes, Rose, God, I need you!…" I groan, feeling my last vestiges of control slipping away from me. I grab her hips to stop her wriggling around, and rip the riding crop from her grasp. I've always been so much stronger than her, and her eyes widen as I employ that strength to hold her still. "And now," I whisper in her ear. "Now you pay…" Her hands are immediately scrabbling at my zipper, yanking my jeans down. I pick her up and throw her onto our bed, where she's spread out, waiting for me. I take one foot in my hand, slipping offher high heel. I kiss my way up to the top of her stocking, hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses, biting her a little, making her mine. I roll the stocking down, over her foot, and repeat the process on her other leg. I crawl up to her, claim her mouth in a hot, passionate kiss, sucking her bottom lip, taking it between my teeth, teasing, teasing. She moans into my mouth and bucks her hips into mine.

"Emmett…fuck me…please, baby…" and who could resist that?

I help her wrap her legs around my waist, and I plunge into her. She's so tight, so wet, so hot around my cock. She shrieks as I thrust into her, and then she flips us. She rides me.

"I'm the one in charge," she whispers to me. I can't do anything but grab her hips and ride with her. She's so tight. And as I hit the spot inside her, she screams, digging her nails into my chest as she leans forward, riding me for all I'm worth. I bring my hips up as she brings hers down, and she clamps down like a vice. I think I swore, I know she screamed, and then she collapses onto me, breathing hard, letting me stay inside her. I wrap my arms around her, and she snuggles close.

Mine.

Hers.

**_A/N: Well, once again, I turned a one-shot into more than a one shot. What is it with me at the moment? Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter…please review!!!!_**

**_I may bear in mind this idea of Rose as the Dom…it could get very interesting… _**


End file.
